beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fang Leone 130W2D
Fang Leone 130W²'D' is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. Its owner is Kyoya Tategami and is the evolved form of Rock Leone 145WB. It was released on 3/26/11 in Japan. Hasbro's Fang Leone 130W2D has a printed Face Bolt and a Lime-Green Energy Ring. Face Bolt: Leone''' II The Face Bolt depicts "Leo", one of the 88 constellations. Unlike the previous Leone Face Bolt, the words, "LEO" are removed and are replaced by Leo's paw with a white star on it, Leo also appears to be looking up as well. This design is on a pearl white Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Leone II *'''Weight: 3.0 grams Leone II resembles the original Leone Energy Ring with "armor" surrounding it. However, there is a trapezium-like design with squares and a screw-like design on top of it and the Energy Ring appears to be slightly more sturdier and bulkier. It is considered a 4D ring, for it has metal fillings inside. However, despite the metal fillings, it still weights exactly the same as the previous Leone Energy Ring, thus its performance is exactly the same. Mold Variations Hasbro's clear wheel will not include the metal fillings, and is more of a lime-green color. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Fang *'Total Weight: '''39.2 Grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 20.5 grams The Fang Metal Frame has three mane-like protrusions. These mane-like protrusions act as defensive walls for Fang Leone. In between these three protrusions are 'holes' that are supposed to be for the Fang Core. Core *'Weight:' 18.7 grams The Fang Core has three protrusions. It looks like the Big Bang Core, however, the three protrusions are more sturdy and defensive than the Big Bang counterpart. Performance Fang Leone has two modes, 'Defense Mode' and 'Counter-Attack Mode'. Fang can switch between these two simply by flipping the Fang Metal Frame over. In 'Defense Mode', the Fang Metal Wheel's 'manes' are facing upwards, while in 'Counter-Attack Mode', the 'manes' are upside down. Since Fang has high recoil in both modes, it has little use in Defense combos, but it is of a little use in Attack combos due to the recoil. Mold Variations Hasbro's Fang wheel will not have a mode change. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1' Attack Combination: Fang Pegasis(III)/Pegasus(II)/BULL UW145/H145XF/WF/RF/R2F Spin Track: 130 130 is rare Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. It is done in a pearl white color. It is good for Attack types like MF Fang Leone 130R2F. Performance Tip: Wave Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wave Wide Defense is an upgrade of Wide Defense that resembles it but has a flat surface and a spike at the center. Despite being an upgrade to Wide Defense, it has far worse Balance than Wide Defense making WD a better choice to use. However, due to the flat surface surrounding the side, when knocked by opponents, the beyblade can use the flat surface to counter-attack. After some time, the spike will wear out, thus making the tip a lot more aggressive. This tip is very good in Balance type combos for it's Defense and Stamina, and also being able to launch counter attacks in the center of the stadium. But if this bey is off balance it will ride on its wave around the stadium just like WD but lose even more stamina by the second. Any devastating hits (which will happen in "Counter mode") will make this tip counter attack but there's a 1 out of 5 chance it will hit. It is pearl white in color. It is a defensive tip. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Other Versions *Fang Leone Burning Claw: A red limited edition version of Fang Leone that comes with W105R2F and a re-designed face bolt in gold whilst on a black background. *WBBA Limited Edition black and blue Fang wheel and blue Leone II ring. *A black variant came with the Rev-Up launcher set with a black Fang and Leone II along with a red varrient of Cosmic Pegasus F:D *Fang Leone 130W2D Legend Set Ver.: Gold Leone II face motif and clear wheel, gold Fang wheel, light gold 130 track and light gold W2D tip. Trivia *Fang Leone is one of the few 4-D beys to be almost completely untouched by Hasbro, next to Scythe Kronos T125EDS Gallery Bb106.jpg FangLeoneMotif.PNG|Motif. wbba_shop_item01.jpg|Fang Leone Burning Claw Ver. (Red) lolo.JPG Fang Leone 130W2D.jpg|All views of Fang Leone 130W2D. DSC02653.JPG|Fang Leone in a Japanese Magazine. F10.jpg|Leone II and Fang. O0306030011108653496.png|Fang Leone in the manga. Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.JPG Frgref.JPG|Kyoya and Fang Leone. Fang.JPG Bhjgyjg.JPG Mjhjg.JPG Mfe56 009.png|Leone and Eagle beast. Beyblade 4D Kyoya vs Ryuga Leone vs Destroy.png Leone kronos.jpg|Leone vs Kronos. LBAK.jpg 特製ファングレオーネ_11夏次世代用景品.jpg|A WBBA Limited Edition Black and Blue Fusion Wheel. Fang Leone-Beast.JPG Fang Leone.JPG Fang Leone 1.JPG Beyblade 4D Kioya and Leone.png|Kyoya and Fang Leone. Scythe Kronos vs Fang Leone.JPG|Fang Leone vs Scythe Kronos. Leone.JPG Kyoya-Leone 2.JPG Leone-Beast.JPG|Beast Bhjgyjg.jpg Mjhjg.jpg 304223_251416218227371_100000769831645_665776_563487034_n.jpg|limited. 129 19.jpg 129 10.jpg 129 5.jpg 129 4.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Kyoya launches Fang Leone.png 130 11.jpg 130 7.jpg 130 5.jpg 130 3.jpg 132 5.jpg 132 3.jpg Fang Leone attacking Death Quetzalcoatl.jpg SonokongPKG2.jpg|Fang Leone Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY. 137 4.jpg 137 9.jpg leone001.JPG leone002.JPG leone.00.jpg バーニングクロー.jpg ﾌｪｲｽ比較２.jpeg 130 5.jpg Fang Leone attacking Death Quetzalcoatl.jpg LBセット_レオーネ横 (leone).jpg LBセット_レオーネ.jpg Leone.png Fang Leone Burning Claw Stats.jpg Fang Leo.png Imag es.jpg|Fang Leone 130W2D FangLeoneMetalWheelProbNoChange.PNG|Hasbro Pakaging dragonballzcentral_2203_11663320190.jpg Videos :Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos thumb|left|350px|Test Battlethumb|left|350px|Demonstation and Test Run thumb|300px|right|Fang Leone W105R2F (Burning Claw) Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Metal saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Beyblades